Plus jamais de ramen avant d'aller dormir !
by Yohiko
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa n'aime pas les ramen, c'est un fait établi. Mais Sasuke aime Naruto. Et Naruto aime les ramen. Et les Dieux n'aiment pas Sasuke. De rêves débiles en cauchemar réaliste... Yaoi, don't like, don't read ! ItaNaru, SasuNaru. Pas d'inquiétude !


**Auteur :** Nemurenai Ichiya

**Titre**** :** Plus jamais de ramens avant d'aller dormir !

**Manga de base**** : **Naruto

**Type**: OS, Humour (j'espère !), NC-18

**Diclaimer** : Gnyhahahaha !! Ca y est !! Ils sont à moi !! Enfin !! Kishimoto-sama a cédé, ils m'appartieeeeeennent !! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! ...l'asile psychiatrique ? Le truc des fous, là ? Première à gauche après le carrefour, pourquoi ?...

**Story**: Sasuke Uchiwa déteste les ramens. C'est comme ça, personne n'est parfait. Le problème, c'est que Sasuke est fou amoureux de Naruto. Et Naruto Uzumaki, lui, ne songerait même pas une minute à s'en passer. What a dilemma pour notre Uchiwa préféré et détesté !

**Note** : Petit OS fait pour fêter la fin de mon Bac Blanc... Chacun décompresse comme il le sens, hein ! Certains se prennent de longs bains mousseux, d'autres vont fêter ça dans des bars, et d'autres encore se plantent comme de vieilles no-life devant leur ordi... Et voilà ce que ça donne !

**Note 2** : Fic-cadeau également à tous ceux qui me suivent, merci beaucoup !!

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Sasuke Uchiwa détestait les ramens, c'était un fait établi.

Habitué dès sa plus tendre enfance à goûter aux mets fins et délicats préparés par sa douce mère, il ne trouvait par conséquent aucun charme à ces espèces de... pâtes vaguement assaisonnées et trempant dans une sauce dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la composition.

Sasuke Uchiwa détestait les ramens. Sasuke Uchiwa, à 23 printemps et des bananes, était a priori assez grand pour se gérer lui-même et ainsi décider de quoi se composeraient ses futurs repas quand il rentrerait le soir.

L'histoire était donc close.

...

...

Sasuke Uchiwa avait juste oublié un léger détail dans son plan. Un simple nom suffirait à expliquer le dilemme dans lequel s'était plongé le brun.

Depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois ans, Sasuke Uchiwa habitait chez, mangeait et dormait avec, était fou amoureux de... Naruto Uzumaki. Anciennement désigné comme rival officiel et présentement connu comme ayant réussi un exploit digne de ce nom en tirant quelque chose de Sasuke autre que "groumph".

Bon, peut-être pas une déclaration d'amour comme on en trouvait à profusion dans les shôjô dont raffolait Shino depuis qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Sakura, mais en tout cas la promesse de ne plus jamais repartir chercher une quelconque et inutile puissance chez un pervers demi-centenaire.

Et il fallait être honnête. Naruto était pétri de qualités, même s'il fallait à moitié plonger Sasuke dans un bain d'huile bouillante pour qu'il le concède. Naruto était généreux, sincère, souriant, spontané, beau à faire damner une nonne, et par les couilles du tanuki, Sasuke avait même fini par accepter et apprécier cette maudite manie de dormir avec ce putain de bonnet de nuit.

Naruto était donc grandement appréciable sous bien des rapports.

Mais Naruto aimait les ramens. Et Sasuke aimait Naruto.

Alors Sasuke avait cedé. Et avait commandé un repas de ramens au restaurant du coin - au porc, au miso, au thon ou même nature - pour pouvoir voir et revoir le sourire ravi et heureux qui éclairait le visage de son bel amant.

...

Mais quelle putain d'idée il avait eu là !

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Si elle était encore en vie, Dame Uchiwa aurait pu en témoigner. Lorsqu'il digérait mal quelque chose, petit Sasu dormait mal. Très, très mal. Et cela se traduisait généralement par des cauchemards.

Vous vous en doutez, les ramens faisaient parti des (nombreuses) choses que n'appréciait que très moyennement l'estomac délicat des Uchiwa. Il y avait donc des chances, voire des risques, que Sasuke ne digère pas les ramens.

De là où il était, Kami-sama se cala un peu plus confortablement sur un nuage et choppa un paquet de pop-corn sucré au passage. Il allait bien s'amuser.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Sasuke rêvait. Il était allé se coucher un petit moment après le repas en laissant Naruto se marrer tout seul devant les prouesses d'un jeune chiot ninja que Kiba lui avait offert pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire. Un rapide passage à la salle d'eau après, il s'était désapé et s'était glissé sous les draps en espèrant silencieusement que le blond ne tarderait pas trop à venir le rejoindre. Deux pages d'un manuel d'invocation, trois baîllements et il avait éteint la lumière et fermé les yeux.

Et voilà qu'il rêvait. Ou plutôt non, il ne rêvait pas. Il déanbulait dans un putain de couloir entièrement noir depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, tout était noir, autant les parois des murs du couloir que le plafond ou le sol. Il avait même plus ou moins conscience d'être habillé en noir. Et cela lui semblait normal. Un peu répétitif, mais normal.

Les rêves ont cette particularité qu'ils peuvent représenter tout ce qu'il existe en ce monde de plus anormal, jamais cette notion ne nous choquera dans un de nos rêves. On peut très bien rêver sans aucun complexe que l'on fait du ski de fond dans un aquarium en compagnie d'un Pokemon en forme de chasse-neige et d'un ornithorinque lisant un bouquin de spéléologie, rien ne nous choquera, pas même le scout qui vient de débarquer avec un tuba dans la bouche et un cookie turquoise dans une mallette de businessman. Par contre, dès l'instant de notre réveil, après l'habituelle séance de comatage pour déterminer où est la réalité et pour chasser les dernières bribes de notre rêve, on ne trouvera rien de plus extravageant que ce foutu rêve de fou. A moins que l'on ne s'en souvienne tout simplement pas.

Pour sa part, Sasuke déanbulait dans un couloir noir. Et maintenant qu'il regardait plus exactement les parois de ce couloir, il lui semblait parcourir un couloir entièrement tapissé de portes. De grandes portes au plafond, de plus petites portes au sol et aux murs, devant lui, derrière lui ainsi qu'à ses côtés.

Des portes. Des putain de portes partout. Et peintes en noir, évidemment.

Et Sasuke sentait poindre en lui une envie incommensurable d'ouvrir ces portes pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Mais il continuait d'avancer, et voyait défiler devant ses yeux un tourbillon de portes. Ces bouts de bois commençaient à sérieusement le soûler, et maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu plus clair, il avait fortement envie d'ouvrir une.

Il se stoppa donc en plein milieu du couloir et tendit la main sur une poignée finement ciselée dans un métal froid au toucher. Il la tourna et la tira brusquement.

...

...

* Tiens, un arbre ! *

Effectivement, un gigantesque arbre s'étalait devant les yeux noirs du dernier des Uchiwa. Qui se demandait si les fruits qui poussaient danc cet arbre seraient bons à manger. Regardant avec envie les larges pommes d'un rouge éclatant qui brillaient presque, il en conclut que oui et s'apprêta à s'avancer pour en cueillir une quand il percuta quelque chose.

* C'est pas quelque chose, c'est quelqu'un ! Tiens, une vieille ! *

- Gnyahaha.... Bien le bonsoir, ma douce enfant... gnyahaha... articula la vieille femme avec difficulté.

Sasuke regarda avec légèrement d'appréhension la grand-mère devant lui. Complètement voûtée, son dos était recouvert d'un châle verdâtre et ses vêtements ne semblaient pas non plus avoir été présentés dans le cadre d'un défilé de mannequins chez Jean-Paul Gaultier. Une légère odeur émanait d'elle, odeur que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à saisir, quelque chose entre la cannelle et le gâteau trop cuit qu'Ino s'obstinait à lui offrir à chacun de ses anniversaires.

- Gnyahaha... J'ai eu bien du mal à te retrouver, ma douce enfant.... Gnyahaha... Fort heureusement, les nains étaient là pour me guider... Tu es partie si vite...

Et cette voix... Etait-il honnêtement possible de faire "vieux" rien qu'avec sa voix ? Sasuke se promit de ne jamais vieillir de cette manière.

* ... *

* Hein ?? Comment ça, ma douce enfant ?? *

* Les nains ? Mais c'est quoi, des nains ? *

- Gnyahaha... En tout cas, tu vas être ravie, ma belle enfant... Je t'ai apporté ton dessert favori... Fais plaisir à une gentille vieille femme, ma douce...

* Non mais elle se sent plus la vieille ou quoi ? Je suis un mec, grand-mère, un mec ! Avec tout ce que ça implique en différences corporelles ! *

Sasuke Uchiwa considéra donc qu'il était de son devoir de faire remarquer son erreur à la vieille femme qui le regardait toujours avec de petits yeux humides. Et en digne aristocrate qu'il était, Sasuke utilisa tout le Verbe que son éducation lui avait fourni. Sa maman aurait été fière de lui...

- Casse-toi, la vieille. Rien à foutre de tes conneries.

... ou pas.

- Ooooooh, ma douce enfant ! Quel langage fort châtié que le tien ! Si ton tendre père t'entendait... Gnyahaha...

* 'tain, elle a le même rire de pseudo-méchant machiavélique qu'Orochimaru... *

- Ouais, bon, bref, marmonna le digne héritier des Uchiwa. Passons. Tu me veux quoi, la vieille ?

- Gnyahaha... Avec ton teint, blanc comme la neige... tes cheveux semblables à de l'ébène.... et tes lèvres rouges, rouges comme le sang... Rouges comme le sang qui s'échappa du doigt de ta tendre mère, alors qu'elle brodait, grosse de toi...

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Accouche, tu me veux quoi ?

- Gnyahaha... J'ai tant veillé sur toi, ma belle enfant... Mais le roi ton père n'en a plus pour longtemps, tu le sais... Il serait temps qu'il se reposât à présent... Qu'il cesse de chercher partout son adorable fille, la belle Blanche-Neige, qui s'est enfuie pour on ne sait quelle raison saugrenue... Allez ma douce, croque dans la pomme... Fais-le pour moi, fais-moi ce petit plaisir.... Croque... Croque ! Gnyahahaha...

- Pas faim.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il referma la porte d'un geste sec et reprit sa marche dans le couloir noir, en se demandant pourquoi diable cette vieille folle l'avait pris pour une jeune fille.

* Y a vraiment des cons partout ! *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Des portes, des portes, des portes...

Si Sasuke avait une qualité qui lui était particulièrement propre, c'était bien la patience. Il était capable d'attendre des heures caché dans un buisson qu'un ninja ennemi daigne sortir de chez lui, ou alors patienter calmement devant la porte de la salle d'eau que Naruto condescende à sortir au bout de presque deux heures. Le meilleur des exemples était d'ailleurs le simple fait qu'il ait passé tant d'années à supporter ses fans avec un sourire et des remerciements à gauche et à droite.

Vous y croyez, honnêtement ?

Notre Sasu-chou, fier de son sang d'Uchiwa, ne voyait aucune raison d'attendre que les choses viennent à lui. Si les choses avaient trop la flemme de venir à lui, alors c'est lui qui viendrait à elles.

Ce qui explique le défonçage d'une malheureuse et anonyme porte, noire évidemment, qui préféra céder devant les arguments frappants de l'impétueux Uchiwa et s'écroula lamentablement pour aller rejoindre ses pairs poussières par terre.

Sasuke prit alors le temps de respirer un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la pièce nouvellement dévoilée. Les deux dernières portes l'avaient amené à aller faire du ski en haut des Pyrénées et à signer des autographes dans un parc d'attraction à de petits n'enfants, déguisé en souris géante et noire qui souriait stupidement et qui répondait au nom de Minnie. Cette fois, il allait se méfier.

Tendant une oreille aiguisée et méfiante, il posa un premier pied dans la pièce - noire, étonnamment. N'entendant rien de suspect, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit suivre à son second pied le même chemin qu'au premier.

La pièce était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité, et aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence qui l'en recouvrait. Aucun cri, aucun souffle, aucune respiration. Et étrangement, alors qu'il était souvent le premier à réclamer un peu de calme et de silence auprès de son petit ami fort mignon mais fort bruyant, Sasuke se trouva légèrement angoissé devant ce silence semblable à un mur. Angoissé, voire franchement anxieux.

Le brun resta un moment immobile, guettant un bruit, un son, n'importe quoi qui l'aurait renseigné et rassuré sur ce que contenait la pièce. Une sorte d'appréhension lui montait à la gorge, le rendant plus fébrile encore.

...

...

Sasuke se traita de con. C'était officiel, ses neurones avaient dû organiser un suicide collectif pour être aussi demeuré, aucune autre explication n'était possible. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire de sa nuit que de rester immobile dans une bête pièce à attendre qu'elle fasse un bruit ? Par tous les Dieux, elle devait être vide, voilà tout ! Et lui-même devait être fatigué, sa dernière mission n'avait pas été de tout repos après tout. Rassuré sur sa propre santé mentale, Sasuke esquissa un mouvement de recul.

Ce fut un long gémissement qui l'arrêta.

En tant que digne ninja, Sasuke avait déjà ôté la vie à de nombreuses personnes, shinobis ennemis pour la plupart. Bon, il n'était pas non plus un tueur en puissance, mais il savait se servir d'un kunai et d'une épée, et n'hésitait jamais à tuer si le cas se révélait nécessaire.

Ceci dit, Sasuke avait donc déjà entendu des cris d'angoisse ou de peur, ainsi que des râles d'agonie.

Et ceci ne ressemblait absolument pas à un râle d'agonie.

Et pour être un représentant de la gente masculine fort bien doté par la Nature et par le Destin, Sasuke s'était déjà retrouvé en tant que dominant dans une position qui ne laissait aucune place à l'ambigüité avec un autre représentant de la gente masculine, à commencer par son petit ami.

Sasuke sentit comme une longue, très, très longue sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il n'était pas particulièrement pervers, ou en tout cas pas plus qu'un autre, mais il n'était jamais contre une partie de jambes en l'air avec Naruto. Ce qui tombait bien, c'est que c'était réciproque. Sasuke avait donc souvent eu l'occasion d'ouïr des gémissements ou des cris de plaisir provenant de la gorge de son amant. Ledit amant aussi, certes, mais là n'étais pas la question.

Par les couilles du tanuki, pourquoi donc venait-il d'entendre Naruto gémir dans cette putain de pièce !

Comme pour anticiper toute pensée du genre "Ca doit être une illusion auditive", un autre gémissement, plus rauque celui-ci, retentit dans la pièce.

Sasuke n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi il entendait son amant gémir sans lui à ses côtés. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne se révèle être complètement schizophrène et qu'il soit à la fois là, à faire le pied de grue derrière ce qui un jour fut une porte, et en même temps à s'occuper de son amour de la manière la plus charmante qu'il soit.

Sasuke commençait à en avoir marre de ce rêve de merde.

Et puis, quitte à vivre un rêve pourri, autant avancer histoire d'en apprendre le plus possible, non ?

Il en rirait, plus tard, c'était évident. Peut-être pas le lendemain même, mais il en rirait.... un jour.... très, très lointain, il en rirait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança légèrement, s'engouffrant dans les ténèbres de la pièce au feeling, en tentant de dicerner d'autres bruits. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il crut dicerner quelque chose un peu plus loin et s'avança encore, s'obstinant à vouloir voir.

Les rêves ont ce pouvoir fabuleux qui est, en plus d'être totalement cousu d'absurdités, de nous faire voyager à travers le temps et l'espace sans aucun souci matériel.

Ce qui explique que Sasu-chou ne se trouva pas surpris de se retrouver dans une autre pièce, qu'il reconnut comme étant une salle de classe, totalement éclairée. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué, et que ses yeux fixaient autre chose, qui semblait le surprendre davantage que la soudaine lumière.

Et à en juger par la veine qui venait de surgir au coin de sa tempe, il venait de trouver l'endroit d'où provenaient les gémissements.

Bien lové dans son nuage, Kami-sama ricana et se resservit un peu de saké. Considérant son paquet de pop-corn complètement vide, il haussa ses célèstes épaules et en matérialisa un autre, salé cette fois-ci. Les humains n'inventaient pas que des conneries, en fait.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Un blond au teint cuivré et aux grands yeux bleus, assis sur un petit bureau en bois. Légèrement penché en arrière, les jambes légèrement écartées et une main à côté de chaque cuisse. Vêtu d'un jean bleu marine et d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Dont les deux premiers boutons sont détachés. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres. Et les sens en ébullition.

Derrière lui, debout, un grand jeune homme aux longues mèches brunes attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Habillé de vêtements moulants et noirs. Une chaîne autour du cou, une chevalière à chaque majeur, trois piercings à l'oreille gauche, deux à l'oreille droite. De grandes boots noires aux pieds. Et un bracelet de force au poignet droit. Ses grandes mains, fines et pâles, posées du bout des doigts sur les hanches du blond devant lui. Son corps se pressant contre le sien. Ses lèvres délicatement rosées arpentant très lentement le cou cuivré, effleurant par moments le lobe de l'oreille droite de la langue. Et titillant un anneau doré.

De grands yeux d'un noir profond, éclairés par une étincelle de désir. Des cernes légères, tranchant avec force le visage pâle. Et réhaussant sa beauté.

Dans un geste aérien, une des mains pâles quitta la hanche du blond et remonta très lentement, caressant doucement chaque parcelle de la chemise blanche, savourant chaque pan de douceur, insistant légèrement au niveau de la partie supérieure du torse, pour finalement arriver à la naissance du cou. De là, ce ne fut plus qu'un doigt qui caressa à peine la peau bronzée, effleurant et remontant doucement jusqu'à l'oreille gauche. Un second doigt vint le rejoindre, retraçant le même trajet un peu plus rapidement, et les deux vinrent emprisonner délicatement l'oreille entre eux, montant, redescendant, imprimant de très légers mouvements de va et vient.

Les lèvres toujours postées de l'autre côté du cou bronzé, caressant du bout de la langue la peau fine, juste à la naissance des épaules. Et son autre main posté sur sa hanche, caressant, traçant du pouce de petits ronds.

Le blond soupira.

- Ita. Tes mains...

Derrière lui, le jeune homme brun sourit narquoisement.

- Oui ? Qu'ont-elles, mes mains ? Est-ce qu'elles te font du bien ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Elles sont froides, stupide ! souffla le blond en rouvrant les yeux.

Le brun ricana à son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je crois qu'elles se réchaufferont assez rapidement.

- Cht, marmonna Naruto

- Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que ma voix te ferait de l'effet, Naruto ? s'amusa le brun en faisant prendre à sa voix un ton plus sensuel.

Le blond referma les yeux et ne répondit rien. L'autre jeune homme attendit un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et qu'il fasse doucement glisser sa main gauche de l'oreille où elle était jusqu'au cou, de manière à orienter délicatement le visage de Naruto vers le sien.

- Itachi, murmura Naruto, les yeux toujours fermés et prenant un ton ennuyé. Pas là, un prof pourrait rentrer, et....

Un sourire arquant ses lèvres, Itachi avait plaqué sa bouche contre celle du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Il y déposa un baiser et se décala légèrement, allant croquetter le haut de son oreille droite.

Se reculant doucement, il fit le tour de la table. Souriant à Naruto qui avait rouvert les yeux et qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif, il lui prit la main et y déposa un léger bécot.

- Itachi ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas le faire sur ce bureau, ne ? lui répondit le brun avec un sourire charmant, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

- Le principe ne me dérangerait pas, crétin d'Uchiwa en chaleur, et tu le sais très bien ! répliqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils

- Cht, tch.... le coupa Itachi en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne parle pas, bébé.

- Bébé ? s'étrangla le blond

Doucement, avec un sourire engageant, le brun tira légèrement sur sa main pour le faire avancer vers lui. Les sourcils en V et ne comprenant pas les agissements de son amant, Naruto se laissa faire et descendit du bureau, atterrissant dans les bras du brun qui sourit en prenant son menton entre ses doigts et en l'avançant vers sa bouche.

- Ita, j'ai dis non !

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Itachi toucher les siennes, sa langue venir les taquiner et son autre main venir se poser à nouveau sur sa hanche, la volonté de Naruto abdiqua et le blond laissa son vis-à-vis prendre possession de ses lèvres. Pas pour longtemps cependant, puisque avant qu'il n'ait compris comment ni pourquoi il était arrivé là, Itachi se retrouva couché contre le bureau derrière lui, un blond sur lui l'embrassant ardemment, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'Itachi connaissait bien.

Laissant Naruto dominer le baiser, Itachi se laissa faire et glissa ses mains sur les fesses du blondinet mises en valeur par le jean marine. Les redécouvrant, il prit son temps pour caresser chaque parcelle de tissu, insistant par endroit jusqu'à ce que Naruto sorte sa langue de sa bouche et n'invite sa jumelle à la rejoindre hors de la cavité chaude. Obéissant, Itachi sortit doucement sa langue et caressa timidement celle de Naruto sans quitter des yeux les perles bleutés de celui-ci. Avec un sourire carnassier, Naruto se pencha et mordilla les lèvres fines du brun, se délectant du cri de surprise de celui-ci lorsqu'il fait subir le même traitement à sa langue.

Décalant une de ses mains des fesses de Naruto à son torse, Itachi repoussa doucement le blond de manière à pouvoir se relever et à s'en écarter légèrement. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, les mains dans ses poches de derrière, jeta un coup d'oeil dehors avant de se retourner vers Naruto qui souriait narquoisement.

- Peur de se faire prendre par un prof, hein ? Mon cul, Uzumaki, tu voulais juste avoir le contrôle ! lui lança-t-il avec un regard noir.

- Oh... sourit largement Naruto, une lueur dans les yeux. Vexé, Uchiwa ?

- Pas le moins du monde, marmonna le brun en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir un instant avant de s'avancer lentement et sans bruit vers Itachi qui lui tournait le dos, regardant toujours dehors. Un sourire carnassier arqua ses lèvres qu'il lécha un instant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, réarrangeant quelques mèches.

Arrivé au dos du brun, il glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de cuir noir d'Itachi, rencontrant les mains d'Itachi et les caressant doucement. S'approchant encore davantage, il laissa glisser sa langue le long de l'oreille de son brun, insistant sur la peau tendre juste derrière, et descendit jusqu'à la mâchoire qu'il mordilla.

- Boude pas, 'Tachi.... Tu veux que je me fasse pardonner ? murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée à son oreille.

- Hn. M'en fous.

Les yeux brillants, un sourire carnassier éclairant son visage bronzé, Naruto prit doucement les mains d'Itachi dans les siennes et , les sortant des poches, les fit passer chacune d'un côté du brun, venant se nouer sur son ventre, juste sous les siennes. Plaquant son bassin contre les fesses d'Itachi, il replaça ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille.

Ondulant du bassin dans des gestes de va-et-vient, d'abord lents puis un peu plus rapides, Naruto ronronnait à l'oreille de son amant, soupirant lascivement, laissant échapper de légers soupirs voluptueux très évocateurs. Sur le ventre d'Itachi, ses mains caressaient les siennes, débordant parfois et caressant alors le tee-shirt moulant.

Itachi ferma les yeux. Il sentait les mains de Naruto caresser les siennes, ses gémissements discrets mais on ne pouvait plus évocateurs, et surtout ses coups de bassins contre ses fesses, lui rappellant à quel point le blond est doué à ce genre de jeu.

Une chaleur insidieuse se propagea à un endroit très précis de son anatomie, et comme de par hasard, une main bronzée quitta son ventre pour aller flatter son entre-jambe, caressant à travers le pantalon, appuyant, prenant en main, relâchant pour mieux reprendre.

Et ce sans cesser ses mouvements au niveau de ses fesses.

Itachi grogna. Doué, et excessivement sadique aussi.

- Crétin, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Kuku... Alors.... Tu me pardonnes ?.... Hm... Oh, 'Tachi....

Par tous les dieux, si ce foutu allumeur se mettait à gémir son prénom, il n'était pas rendu !

- La ferme, articula avec un peu de difficulté le fier et froid Uchiwa, Naruto caressant avec un peu plus d'insistance son entre-jambe.

- Ah oui ? Ma voix te ferait-elle de l'effet, Itachi ? sourit Naruto dans son dos en léchouillant le coin de ses lèvres fines.

- Hahaaaaaaaaa..... Naruto, non !

Le rire d'Itachi mourut dans un gémissement de bien-être en sentant la main de Naruto faire glisser le bouton de son pantalon hors de son trou pour venir se glisser et caresser franchement son sexe.

La voix enrouée de Naruto retentit à nouveau à son oreille, lascive et provocante à la fois.

- Pressé ce matin, Ita ?

- Je... ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, Naruto, articula Itachi en fermant les yeux.

Naruto ricana.

- Ben voyons....

Il attrapa plus franchement la verge, la serrant légèrement, se gorgeant du cri étouffé que laissa échapper le brun devant lui. En souriant, il caressa le gland de son pouce et commença à branler légèrement son amant qui haletait contre lui.

- Naruto... bordel...

- Ita, t'étais pressé ce matin, pour oublier de mettre un sous-vêtement ?

- A qui la faute, foutu blond de mes deux ! marmonna Itachi d'une voix rauque.

Naruto haussa un sourcil surpris et profita du fait qu'Itachi ne le voyait pas pour sourire d'un air sadique.

- Ah oui ? Je vais te laisser, alors.

Accompagnant ses paroles des gestes correspondants, Naruto lâcha tout et se recula, se gorgeant du "quoi ??" empli de frustation que laissa échapper son amant.

Itachi se retourna.

- Naruto ! Connard ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Ita, mon chou, je ne suis pas sûr, tu sais.... Les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre.... Imagines-tu la sanction qui nous attends si jamais Anko-sensei nous prenait à....

- BORDEL DE DIEU, NARUTO, RAMENES TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET VIENS FINIR CE QUE TU AS COMMENCE !

Ricanant, le blond retourna rapidement près de son brun et, saisissant son menton, lui prit violemment la bouche, mordant ses lèvres, attirant sa langue hors de sa cavité chaude et provoquant tous ses sens. Caressant farouchement ses hanches de ses mains, glissant ses doigts sous le tee-shirt noir, il approfondit le baiser et se gorgea du gémissement étouffé qu'il perçut venant de son vis-à-vis. Souriant encore davantage, il glissa sa langue contre celle d'Itachi, remontant ses mains en haut de son torse.

Tandis qu'il saisissait un téton rosé entre ses doigts, il écarta sa bouche de celle d'Itachi et la dirigea vers son oreille.

- J'espère que tu as bien récupéré de la nuit dernière, 'Tachi... Parce que vu le temps qu'il nous reste, je ne vais pas être des plus doux...

- Promesses, promesses.... murmura l'Uchiwa en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire arrogant et narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Naruto le regarda et sourit, laissant apparaître des dents légèrement pointues.

- Tu veux le prendre comme ça, Uchiwa ?

- Ne serait-tu bon qu'à parler, Uzumaki ? répliqua Itachi, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Fonçant vers son cou pâle, Naruto sourit largement, lécha d'abord la peau tendre avant de la mordre violemment, faisant japper Itachi sous lui.

- Naruto, bordel ! Espèce de brute !

- Ah ouais ? marmonna le blond avant d'aspirer la peau meutrie, la suçotant, la léchant et la mordant de nouveau.

Dans un même mouvement, il avait laissé glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon déjà ouvert de l'Uchiwa pour le pousser et le faire tomber au sol, découvrant sa virilité dressée. L'entourant de ses deux mains, il la caressa dans de bas en haut, la palpant, insistant sur le gland d'une main pendant que l'autre s'activait au niveau des bourses pâles.

- Aaaah..... NarutOOooo !

Le rythme au niveau de sa verge s'était intensifié soudainement. Sa main gauche s'activait à présent, le branlant rapidement pendant que l'autre était remonté au niveau de son visage, le tournant vers les lèvres du blond qui reprirent possession de sa bouche, imposant son autorité sans que le brun ne songeât à protester, pris par le jeu incendiaire que sa main effectuait à un niveau plus intime.

- Na... Na.... Naru, je vais....

Souriant, Naruto lécha doucement les lèvres meurtries de son amant pendant que, dans un même mouvement, il pressait son sexe dans sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir. Un regard noir le trucida lorsqu'il sourit innocemment au possesseur dudit regard noir.

- CRETIN DE BLOND !

- Huhu.... Retourne-toi, 'Tachi.

Le fusillant une dernière fois du regard, Itachi obéit et se retourna face au mur, plaçant chacune de ses mains dessus et se cambra légèrement.

Derrière lui, Naruto défit rapidement le bouton de son jean, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, rapidement suivi de son boxer blanc. Caressant doucement le dos de son amant encore recouvert du tee-shirt, il mordit à nouveau le cou du brun et profita du cri de surprise et de douleur pour commencer à se glisser à l'intérieur de son amant.

Caressant ses hanches, effleurant, touchant chaque parcelle de peau pâle qui se trouvait sous ses doigts, il léchait la peau de son cou, insistant sur certains endroits, suçotant à d'autres, et en profitait pour entrer lentement en Itachi, qui se forçait à se décontracter.

Lorsqu'il fut à moitié entré, Naruto remonta une de ses mains au visage d'Itachi et l'orienta de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser. Laissant la langue de son amant pénétrer dans sa bouche, il ferma les yeux et le laissa mener le baiser tout en prenant de son autre main un des tétons rosés, le tiraillant doucement entre son pouce et son index. Puis, sentant le brun se décontracter, il effectua un mouvement rapide du bassin et s'enfonça brutalement, savourant pleinement l'étroitesse d'Itachi.

- Aaaah !! PUTAIN DE....

- Hum... Je sais, mon coeur, moi aussi, je t'aime...

- Hnnng..... Aaaa....

Naruto commença à se mouvoir, sortant à moitié pour ré-entrer, orientant l'angle de sa poussée, cherchant à tâtons l'endroit qui ferait miauler Itachi de plaisir. En même temps qu'il cherchait, il mordillait doucement l'épaule du brun, laissant la trace d'un joli suçon au niveau de la nuque.

- Hum... NaAAaru...!

Naruto sourit et effectua un mouvement un peu plus fort, faisait crier Itachi.

- Aha.... J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais....

- Stu... pide...

- Tu vas crier son nom, au stupide...

Tout en disant cela, il pinça un peu plus fort le téton rosé qu'il tenait toujours entre son index et son pouce, et descendit son autre main pour saisir le sexe d'Itachi. Murmurant un "prêt ?" à l'oreille rougie de son amant, il commença à le branler rapidement, tiraillant de son autre main son téton et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui.

- AAAAAAAAhhh !!! NAru, espèce de.... HMMM !!

Sans le laisser finir, Naruto accélera son mouvement, rentrant et sortant d'Itachi avec des mouvements désordonnés, le branlant de plus en plus rapidement et sans cesser de martyriser son téton. Il percevait la sueur recouvrir le corps d'Itachi, l'entendait crier et gémir, le sentait haleter et serrer les fesses devant le plaisir qui l'envahissait, ne le rendant que meilleur.

Avec un sourire, il lécha la sueur qui brillait le long du cou d'Itachi et s'enfonça violemment, de plus en plus rapidement, sans aucune pitié pour les reins du brun et se mordit les lèvres en le sentant serrer plus fortement les fesses.

Des gouttes de pré-sperme ruissellaient le long de son sexe, allumant encore plus Naruto qui pinça plus encore le téton d'Itachi, le faisant crier plus fort.

- OOOh, OOOh, NAAAAAARUTOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Sentant le corps de son amant se contracter violemment, Naruto se rua une dernière fois en lui et le laissa se répandre dans sa main dans un cri suraïgu qu'il reconnu comme étant son prénom. Grognant fortement dans son cou, il sentit une profonde chaleur s'emparer de tous ses membres et vint à son tour en mordant une dernière fois l'épaule du brun.

Tous deux haletant, tous deux recouverts de sueur, ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Naruto effectua un mouvement de recul, permettant à Itachi de se retourner et de se poser lentement au sol avec une grimace de douleur.

- Tu vas pas pouvoir te relever....

- Hh....hh....hh.....

- Ta.... Tachi !

- Ouais.... Hh.....

- Huhuhu.....

Le brun releva la tête et fusilla du regard le blond qui ricanait en le regardant.

- Bon.... Un séchage de cours, ça te tente, beau brun ?

- Ca dépend...

- Hum ?

- Si... on ne s'approche pas de chez toi à moins de 32 kilomètres, ça.... me va...

- Huhuhu.... Il y a plein d'autres endroits intéressants, Ita, tu sais... Tu savais qu'ils avaient ouverts une piscine pas loin ?

- Pervers, tu veux remettre ça tout de suit... te ?

- A te voir comme ça... oui.

C'est ce moment-là que Sasuke se réveilla, baigné de sueur et le coeur battant la chamade. Et avec une jolie érection en prime.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

- Beh ?? Sasu ??

A ses côtés, un joli blondinet le regardait, surpris. Un bonnet de nuit sur le haut de la tête, la lampe de chevet allumée et un bouquin entre les mains, il contemplait son petit ami en nage et haletant.

- T'as fait un cauchemard, Sasu ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire doux en se penchant pour effleurer les lèvres de son amant des siennes. HEEEEEE !!

Sans prévenir, Sasuke l'avait fait basculer de son côté, jetant le livre au sol et l'embrassant furieusement, glissant sa langue autour de la sienne. Cherchant la lampe à tâtons, il la trouva enfin et appuya sur le bouton, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

- Tu es à moi, Naruto ! marmonna-t-il en le débarrassant de son haut de pyjama. A moi !

- Si tu veux, Sasu ! sourit Naruto en se laissant aller aux caresses de son amant, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi son petit ami était si entreprenant, ce soir.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* Ichiya qui a perdu la foi * On ressort les vieux dossiers, là... M'enfin, ne vous plaignez pas, je poste mes fics déjà écrites hisoire de témoigner d'un peu de présence sur , alors c'était soit ça, soit toutes les fics de la période guimauve ! Alors à bien y réfléchir...

Besos,

Ichiya !


End file.
